


【鸣宁】春雷

by chuucha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuucha/pseuds/chuucha
Summary: 轻渺捉紧过，短促深刻过。





	【鸣宁】春雷

1

闲散的主妇通常会习惯性地聚集在一起，在午后一点钟的空暇里拉些家长里短，女人们一边咳喘一边以嘴角扯出玄妙的弧度，一会又塌下了眉毛。她们大多应该是战时忍者的亲眷，现在也基本都不担任任何职位。每个人都曾经有健硕轻巧的壮年，只是难免进入各种病发和衰退的时期。

今年冬天特别冷。一位主妇说道，她眼睛快速眨着，好似传递着什么密码。

一旁的黑发女人拘谨地用戴着棉线手套的手捂住半张清秀的面容，仿若羞得见不得人的样子，然后微微点了点头，算作了应答，她的眼眸里都是认真聆听的专注，窸窸窣窣，妇人时而高亢尖亮的语调突然坠了下来，几张面容彼此之间接近了，呼吸间磨着耳朵，讲些被人引为闲言碎语的论调。

雏田慌忙地打了声招呼，然后小步快速地离开言论的泥潭，只在二月的空气里同时留下独属于闺秀命妇的矜持和敏感。

抵达家中的时候，两个孩子从玄关一路跑到阳台，又飞回了餐桌边。一路走过椭圆形的穿衣镜，铜黄锃亮的置物盒，青白的陶瓷花瓶，然后是拖地的厚重窗帘，旁边安歇着自己成婚八年的爱人。在繁复花纹的阴影之下，发出一声声惬意的轻鼾。自己蹑手蹑脚的举动意料之外地惊动了他的睡梦，他的眼皮松又紧地张弛几下，然后一双带着红色血丝的蓝眼睛，映入自己的世界。

雏田的声音里染上一点慌张，……我是不是吵醒你了？

难得清闲的休息日，可以享受片刻午觉。朦胧间看见妻子一贯拘束小心的姿态，鸣人无奈地稍稍摆了摆手，接着撑起的胳膊将摇椅挤得吱呀乱响。他正想起身，瞥见客厅茶几上多了两束白杏，泛着冷色的光。他平静的神色微微出现一秒的僵滞，从喉头勉强发出干涩的声响，你今天要去看宁次吗？

旁边放置一副深棕色棉线的手套，上面绣着似杜鹃宿栖的图案。无论是沙发套，桌布，碗垫，都留下主妇细密的针脚和无限柔情爱意，装点着这个充满女性气质的房间。一束束一丝丝都绣进了等待归人的漫长时间。

雏田似乎有点困惑于这没来由的回答，回过神来轻轻地应答了一声。她将随手揉乱放在沙发上的丈夫的外套拿起，抖开，折叠平整。仿佛想起来什么一样，言辞间带着些许哀伤。今年是十年了。她话音落地，轻飘飘地无一丝回应。

唰的一声，窗帘从两侧被打开，随之阳光如雪崩一般落入屋内。砸在漩涡鸣人黯然无神的面孔上，石沉大海。

2

进入烈士陵园的那个下午，漩涡鸣人在妻子的搀扶和下属的陪伴之下，一圈圈地巡视着这片新近修葺过的公有属地。下属喋喋不休介绍着这个项目的成功和进步，对于历史过往和未来的重大意义。他紧闭其眼睛，又张开，在巨大的梯层之上，耸立着每一个相似的白色墓碣，镌刻着差不多的头衔和悼念。

鸣人抬了抬手，正眉飞色舞发表演讲的下属带着疑惑停下了自己的慷慨陈词，他小心翼翼地询问这位最高领袖，怎么了？

他摊开手悬在半空之中，等细小的雨丝晕染模糊了自己的掌纹。

下雨了。他这么说。

贯穿陵园的宽阔走道，鸣人一步步迈向某个目标，在雪白的静寂之中，看到一片枯枝掩映之下的碑石，他久久地停驻在那边，直到妻子的脚步声渐渐近了，他才仿佛被催促一般向前走去，在日向宁次这四个字的凝视之中，低下了自己疲倦的头颅。他撇过一抹余光，看见妻子在泪光之中抑制自己的哽咽。

他弯腰，将手中几支白杏放下，又眯起双眸仿佛下一秒泪水便会决堤，但他的眼里只有倒映出的年轻人的面容，一副清白而端正的模样，世界上最无畏无邪的眼光，直直地投射在他满面羞愧的历经风雨的脸庞上。

他嘴唇轻轻地翕动，却又哑然，连叹一口气的动静都没有。在任何人眼里，他无愧于心。实际上他总觉得自己既有愧于心，也有愧于情。

3

旋涡鸣人初次情缠拥吻，初次巫山云雨，不是和燕尔新婚的妻，也不是和那位为人所津津乐道的暧昧的挚友，而是和一个早已成为历史洪流中一捧泥沙的烈士上忍，他和冰冷的花岗岩石相顾无言，恍如另一个春雨将至的沉默黎明。

4

他记得意外开始的时候是一个错误，一个个错误连续形成了一个错误的历史。

那天暖风融融，经历了冬日破冰前最后一次冷空气来袭，春日即将到达的讯号吹满大地。而漩涡鸣人噘着嘴翘着二郎腿在五代火影的办公桌前，撒泼耍赖，半真半假。直到一直恭敬地守候在门口的日向宁次终于忍无可忍，无需再忍。

我也不是想要和你一起出任务。

我说，为什么不让我出去找佐助。

纲手没有兴趣调解年轻人的矛盾，更对鸣人近乎无赖的天真任性失去耐心。她甩起一叠厚厚的文件，然后重重落下，两人齐齐噤声。

有生以来，他从未将一件无关紧要的事记忆得如此清晰。如果有什么特别不同寻常的事情，只是那天气温明显攀高，从窗外传来细微的鸟鸣结成一串雪白的梅，挂在枝头相互摩挲。还有那天纲手的心情似乎不是很好，整个人周围弥漫着焦灼的气压。还有什么？日向宁次一贯瞪大了他骄傲纯净的眼眸，护额折射太阳，一袭的素白清正，只不过夜晚就被剥成一地瘫软的尴尬。

再下去就难说了，怪他。脑袋里塞了太多重要或不重要的是非，一个两个都要他多多记挂，要常常想起。一辈子哪有那么多值得放在心上的事情？记忆被损耗和拥挤，他最终时时砸吧咀嚼起来的，也就那么几个或窘迫或光辉的时刻。

那个药叫什么来着？催情……催欢……春情？不对，不过也不是很重要。毕竟他都忘记了是在风之国还是波之国，也不记得是要暗杀谁还是取回什么物件。他撞碎了一两个名贵的装饰瓶子，被索要了一笔并不算小的赔偿款，面对纲手一脸的恨铁不成钢，他心想这个旅店不是讹人呢么，把这种贵重名器大喇喇放置在普通客房里？

5

淡紫的长颈花瓶伴随着人的冲撞从矮几上掉了下去，发出啪呲的闷响。日向宁次腰间的系带飘落在冰凉刺骨的地面，滑进了一个烛火摇曳的黑夜里。

漩涡鸣人看见他双肩的起伏像海岸线，他没看过海，但他总觉得应该是这样的，连绵，缓急有致的，不对称的。一双猩红色狠狠瞪视的双眼，日向宁次被钉在草垫上，任自己双手被死死钳制。他感觉自己近乎认命地把自己的头别开，不想去看。

鸣人拽着他的双足拖了有半米多，直至昏黄的烛光照亮他胸前的一片莹白，平日里都被捂在层层叠叠的衣衫里面，整饰严格，只剩脖颈一段纤细的纯情，此刻被他单手箍住，离开的时候在那上面留下一片粉红的痕迹。他把精瘦的男孩的身体从正面翻过来，好似拧干一条毛巾一样易如反掌。

嶙峋凸起的骨头上都是自己暴戾失控留下的伤痕，他和日向宁次经历了一场还算真枪实刀的拉锯，两人从房间的一头打到另一头，虽然只限于肉搏，却几乎将一个十叠余的客房打得散架，叮叮当当掉了一地的行李和忍具，隔壁的住客忍不住拍拍墙，让小声一点。经历一天奔波折腾，面对此时精力无限暴走状态的漩涡鸣人，宁次觉得自己已落下风，再强撑也不过是时间问题。鸣人将他双手擒住背在身后，宁次下意识以小腿膝盖去抵对方的命门要害，却在鸣人按住他的尾椎骨用力一路往下的时候，渐渐松动了意识。回过神来时，自己的亵裤鞋袜早已弃置一边，半身一丝不挂而已。

他疼得思绪飘忽又被狠狠拽回，下身传来钻心蚀骨的剧痛，未经世事的柔嫩内腔被滚烫的肉刃强硬破开，接着便是凶猛激烈的冲撞，比他在战场上中的任何一个外伤更加折磨，那条性格暴烈的妖物强闯于温暖的巢穴中，简直来得莫名其妙，措手不及。

鸣人下手一点没有留情，也毫无留恋。滑腻的大腿和柔软的腰肢，全都捏得一片泛红接尔青紫，狼藉。紧致干涩的甬道包裹住涨大至极限的性器，他撞击得艰难，每抽动一下上面的筋络也不满地跳动着。明明还是春寒料峭的时节，在催情药效和一番地摇天动的缠斗之下，他的身体早已附上一层薄汗，汇聚成滴，一滴两滴都被一片陷落的腰窝接住。

随着一番抽插，甬道才终于湿润几分，但在近乎施虐的攻势之下这一点点甘霖也只是杯水车薪而已。日向宁次忍受自己跪地匍匐的屈辱姿势，几乎将嘴唇咬破才防止自己发出一点惊恐的呼喊，他若真叫了出来，怕是真的要招来人了。一个健康男孩，一个大族世家子弟，该怎么向别人解释自己意外失身？

鸣人狠狠掐了一把他的臀肉，粗糙的手掌抚过肋骨和肚脐，接着头发被一把扯住，从头皮处传来骤然缩紧的痛感，日向宁次不得不把头仰起，绷出一颗脆弱的喉结，意识到自己及腰的长发变成对方手中肆虐的缰绳，他眼角沁出一两点气愤的泪花。他还来不及在内心控诉诅咒，身后整根没顶的性器叫他呼吸停滞，口齿之间泄出一丝带着惊诧和痛苦的呻吟。

这样与快感无缘的喘息似乎正好令漩涡鸣人兴致大起，他加快了操干的频率，湿热温暖的软肉始终放松不下去，紧紧吸附紧箍着柱体，他一边低喘着一边终于在里面泄了出来。日向宁次发抖的大腿已经支持不住，几乎整个人伏在榻上，任由对方一手掌握，他以为终于结束了，忍不住用手去探自己快要麻痹肿胀的穴口，摸到一片温温的潮湿。随即右手被强有力地制住，翻了个面继续。

鸣人把他晃荡的两条伤痕累累的腿往下折，一只足抵在自己的肩头。他没有任何享受的意思，一股脑只顾着横冲直撞，日向宁次的身体在男孩的笼罩下被扭曲成方便承欢的模样，使得自己半硬的器官和血肉模糊一片狼藉的穴口一览无余，一边还在靠着惯性一收一缩，他实在看不过去一般怨愤地扭开了头。随着整根阳物一下刺进内腔的最深处，比任何一次都没得更深、更急切，灾祸灭顶。日向宁次的理智如浪花被拍得支离破碎，精血交融之下内壁微微湿润，却在一轮又一轮无情狂放的碾压之下干燥起来。别，慢一点。

身上只顾着泄欲的男人并没有把他剧烈挣扎之下的求饶放在心上，只是一味机械重复地动作，甚至放任对方揪着自己一头金色的头发，在他的后背和颈侧留下鲜红的齿痕抓痕，都不如他潮红炽热的身体更醒目绝艳。宁次酸胀难忍，他抓着矮几桌腿，仿佛找到什么支撑点一样，鸣人把性器死死地抵在洞口，恨不得将自己的囊袋也全部塞入，一只手臂握住了宁次的上臂，三番两次将几乎往后逃开的人拽了回来，然后是更加狂风暴雨般激烈的狠干。

砰。茶杯茶壶皆数从桌上滑落，发出清亮的碰撞，和粘腻淫糜的水声相映成趣，咕叽咕叽。鸣人再一次射在紧热的甬道之中，哗啦啦灼烫的阳精浇湿了茎体，宁次只觉两眼前一抹黑，只剩金星乱晃，他剧烈发抖，似爽快似解脱。汗水精水涎水，水光泛滥浸透了身子，滴滴答答不断顺着肌肤滑落，濡湿了一大片。

6

他都忘了自己被折腾多少次，从床榻，到地面，逼至墙角，以每一个便于交合的姿势。他死过去又醒过来，下身从剧痛到麻痹，对方都不会怜顾他，他好似一个头次被光临的器物，装满了爱欲污秽的精血。月亮升到了最高点，投影落在他的眼角，像一颗耻辱的泪珠那么渺小。

直至一道美妙的春雷，为畸胎的降生献上礼炮。

7

漩涡鸣人和日向宁次做半年的炮友，听着不短，其实不过一只手就能数完的寥寥几次，他们聚少离多，一投入那个黑洞洞的小屋就噼里啪啦滋起情爱的花火，他从那双纯白无瑕的眼睛里望进去，看不到一点激动。

只是互相帮助，只是互相帮助。

他握住日向宁次白得反光的小腿，仿佛能掐出汁液，他拉着那双葱白覆茧的手。偶尔润滑，几乎不带套，每一次都粗暴不减，凶猛有余。漩涡鸣人不懂痛，身下的少年耳朵充血发红，逼出的生理性眼泪淌成一条小河，溅出细小的水花。时而挺着腰肢，仿佛绷成一张漂亮的弓，最韧的那种。

鸣人用滚烫的温度包裹赤裸的男孩，感到足尖顶在腰际摩擦，僵硬，只当他情动，便加速挺动。他偶尔温存，含着水雾的眼眸撇过来时，被他用唇舌细腻描摹，留下一串串润泽的水渍，只有这时宁次的神色才显得有一丝放松和沉迷，接着以额头去抵他挺直的鼻梁，仿佛极尽餍足一般。漩涡鸣人将他如瀑的黑发拨开，光洁的额头显出腐朽的诅咒，他用手慢慢覆了上去，感到冰凉的汗打湿了掌心。

会痛吗。

宁次的脸上闪过一丝疑惑，四目相对时避开那双深海蓝的眼睛，他更紧地攀附上鸣人的肩膀，月色透过窗户在那里投下一道银白的棱线，随着呼吸和动作起伏着。亲吻他肌肤突突跳跃着的生命，火红的鲜血迅速流过，蓬勃的，热烈的，把他烧到不成人形，只剩一滩情潮下的泥泞。

每一场暴烈的殊死械斗般的性爱，风雨暂歇后都归于平静。日向宁次心底不是没有涌动过恨意和杀意。迎来一个连日光都荒唐的早上，鸣人拉开窗帘，让玻璃粉的朝霞照进房间，他殷勤而略带紧张地询问自己肚子饿不饿，然后他满心都充盈着酸软和混乱，他也不想自己能这么的不争气。

他抬起淤青发紫的胳膊，开始整束衣衫，没人知道这些证据来自哪里，而第二天很快又会消失。腰腹被一阵疼痛所席卷，昨晚他们做了三次还是四次，意识飞远，他的困意都被重重刺穿，快意和剧痛同时山呼海啸而来，鸣人抓住一只脚踝，像拉扯一只断线的风筝，把失去重心的飘摇躯体拉下无尽的深渊。

因为他要干得死而无憾，干得酣畅淋漓，一股浓烈厚重的岩浆，顺着山川缝隙颤颤巍巍流下来，他舔舐延绵的峰，只见那人熏红的脸颊，好似死了一样肃穆无神。鸣人没来由地讨厌，心慌，他拼命挺动了几下，用全身气力勒紧少年的躯体，感到肩头传来呼吸的热气才终于放心一点点。

宁次，宁次。

难得温情的轻唤。

像对着空荡的山谷呼喊。最后一次泄精，那样热烈的，真诚的，独属于少年漩涡鸣人的苦痛愤恨失望，漫无目的地灌进了贫瘠荒芜的土地里，发芽了。宁次宁次，他叫。身下人拧成了一片沼泽，原来拥抱太阳的烦恼也会这么痛苦吗？爱我，爱我，他绝望地想。

他的一腔恋慕是在那时死掉的，也像在那时复活了。或许更早。

8

他的名字不能说。差不多年龄段的同伴说起荤话，哪个女孩，哪个男孩，哪个器官。漩涡鸣人在一边敷衍着打哈哈，眼里心里浮现的都是柔韧庄严的身体，是他水光潋滟眯起的眼睛，用说不清的情绪打量着自己的痴狂。他皱眉和尖叫，舒展和忍耐，他的恬不知耻，他的煽情和冷硬，都变成了不可说的秘密。你知我知，还有夜半虫鸣，春雨润物细无声，终于迎来一个宁静的破晓。

他问，你知道宁次的腰能有多弯吗？

要多弯有多弯。影分身抱着胳膊说道。

9

他不知道自己什么时候点燃了烟，妻子转过头看见他面颊上的水痕，用一只手去碰他的手，想要握住。他条件反射一般避开，又反握住，过了一会便慢慢松开。他侧头微微一笑以作抚慰，看见妻子同样报以微笑，一双纯白的瞳仁。

不像啊。

怎么会呢？

心里愣了一下，轻渺的烟雾腾起，和水滴交缠，如某一次滴答作响如雨落下的吻。

他很不愿再想些陈芝麻烂谷子的事情，把一炮英雄主义的凯歌射进同伴的内腔里，这并不是什么光荣的事情。只是思绪任意飘散，不管好的坏的疼的痛的，一股脑汹涌澎湃气势汹汹而来，如果不是站在这里，他恐自己根本再无法忆起。

他站了好一会，久到仿佛不是例行公事来悼念一个亡友，一个烈士，久到令人困惑。双腿动弹不得，膝盖如被钉住一般，在妻子的搀扶之下才缓缓离去，潮湿的空气中徒留一段残香。下属把雨伞撑过他的头顶。我来吧。他说着打算接过伞，被轰然的雷鸣震得手腕一抖。

天谴。他没来由地想到这个。

10

西方天际几点摇曳的星星，衬在淡白泛青的幕布之上，

他坐在廊下潮湿的木头上，散发出枯朽的异香。冷飕飕的晨风剜过他衣衫单薄的身体，苍白的足上都是淡粉青紫各类狰狞的伤痕，新的旧的，踩在青草上浸泡出血污。

一场绵绵春雨，水汽铺天盖地，他一边用力汲取清醒一边垂下了头，将荡漾余温的暧昧空间关闭在身后，而他还心烦意乱之间寻找思绪的出口，腰腹的酸痛却总让他无法凝神专注，可真疼啊，从来不知道会这么疼。

那个发狠起来便毫无章法的男人，翻了个身享受着风暴过境后的片刻安睡，将自己缩成那么一小团，扑通扑通，他的心都变成一片静止的海，缱绻的风吹过，冰凌融化了，岛屿升了起来，油绿发亮的叶子在招摇。

一朵白杏的骨朵在空气里浮沉，天地渐渐明晰。

怎么办呢，时间好像不多了。

天真的要亮了。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 被任意摆成各种形状被当做牵线工具被潦草掩埋的neji，算是给羞愧和荒唐一个发泄的出口吧。


End file.
